


Girls Gone Wild: Neptune

by NeoVenus22



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica figured she should go to at least one insane college party in her lifetime, and not undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Gone Wild: Neptune

Veronica figured she should go to at least one insane college party in her lifetime, and not undercover or with severe drama, as seemed to be the standard prerequisites for everything she did in her life.

"You're drunk," said Mac with an impressed giggle.

"Am not."

"Rule number one about drunken debauchery. The second anyone passes from the 'I'm soooo wasted!' stage, which was you twenty minutes ago, Miss Mars, to the 'I'm totally cool' stage, they are officially crazy drunk."

"I think the kids are calling it 'crunk' these days," said Veronica.

"Rule number two states that a good friend does not let a 'crunk' associate go home as such, for varying reasons such as personal safety, inflated car insurance, and angry parental ranting. The safety being the most important thing, especially given you're a terrible driver to begin with."

"Am not!"

"Shut it, drunky. One way or another, you're coming home with me."

Veronica did not recall the getting home, or the going to bed, or the circumstances quite behind how she woke up in the morning to a jackhammer inside her head and her arm around... someone.

Veronica, always curious, moved her hand experimentally. T-shirt. Smooth, bare thighs. Lumps that seemed suspiciously like breasts. "Mmph." And a mouthful of hair.

"Veronica."

"Morning, Mac."

"Is there any particular reason why you're not in Parker's bed like you're supposed to be? Or why you're groping me?"

"I don't know," Veronica answered honestly, and in order, "and it's fun." She gave one shirt-clad boob a firm squeeze, and Mac wriggled against her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that."

"I see."

"I was just asking."

"Of course." Veronica squeezed harder, felt the nipples poking through Mac's t-shirt. "Do you want me to... not stop?"

"I'm still not entirely sure why you're here," said Mac, which wasn't a yes, but wasn't a no.

"Isn't drunken lesbian experimentation one of the cornerstones of higher education?" asked Veronica, moving her hand over Mac's stomach, hips, thighs, to the edge of the shirt.

"Oh. So this is like your 'I need to go to a college party and not pretend to be a Russian exchange student for once' thing?"

"Exactly," said Veronica, who decided that the time for debate or analysis was over. "And you're along for the ride, MacKenzie." She slid her fingers between Mac's thighs, ran them over the crtoch of her panties. Warm. A little damp, actually, which surprised Veronica, but in the good way. She stroked her fingers carefully, working out a rhythm, until Mac opened her thighs.

"Could you... uh..."

"Yeah," said Veronica, finding it a bit hard to catch her breath. She slid her fingers into Mac's underwear, finding her lips wet and her clit swollen. "Is this good?" she asked softly, lubing her fingers at Mac's entrance, sliding slickly over her clit.

"Mmm, yes," moaned Mac, definitely a moan, her hips jerking as Veronica worked.

Her breaths growing shallower, Mac hiked up her own t-shirt, moving her hands up to her nipples. She moaned again, and Veronica thought idly of what great teamwork they always had. She found Mac helping out to be incredibly hot.

The fit was tight, given the small size of Mac's bed and the way Veronica's body was curled around hers, but she managed to reach between her own legs, surprised by how soaked she was. She shuddered at the first touch, but soon both of her hands were pounding out the same rhythm.

"Veronica," Mac choked out, her husky pleasure pushing Veronica more over the edge than she ever thought possible, and soon both of her hands were soaked and sticky. Veronica leaned her head against Mac's shoulder.

"Well," said Mac, after a long moment. "That was..."

"The full college experience?" Veronica offered.

"Something like that."


End file.
